Warrior Turned
by Sarcastic Nobody
Summary: Gohan, memory wiped by Raditz, has become a bloodthirsty Saiyan Warrior! Now on a path of destruction, is there any hope for Earth?
1. A Hero Falls

**I do not own DBZ or any characters. Akira Toriyama does.**

**Author's note**

I chose to re-write this from its original version because, let's face it, it was awful. The story might have worked, but the way it was written was awful. So I killed my earlier version, and just kept my preliminary plans, and started over, making improvements.

Anyway, this fanfic, or spin-off of my favorite manga/anime, Dragon Ball Z, is going to be long. I originally intended for it to be long. There will be a lot of character description, as I have found that, in all entertainment, it is essential to get into a character's mind for scenarios to make their best impact.

I will begin at the roots of the Saiyan saga, in the midst of the battle between Raditz, Piccolo, and Goku. This is a story of what would have happened if Goahn, son of Goku, had his mind wiped of memory, and taken to join the saiyans. After Gohan's mind is wiped, everything will be told through the eyes of Gohan.

**CHAPTER 1**

**A Hero Falls**

The battle between Raditz, Goku, and Piccolo raged on, and on, and on. The bulky saiyan warrior was easily dominating the fight, even through an injury from his nephew, now unconscious on the ground. The green on leaps away and his brother charges at him.

Heh, he thought, this is going to be too easy.

This is Raditz:

A proud warrior. One of the last survivors of the tragedy on planet Vegeta. He works for Freeza, as a galactic relater and muscle force.

Losing his father, and taking his brother for dead at such a young age, he labored mercilessly at the hands of Freeza. Even being a Saiyan, he was considered to be weak. With a power at 1200, even though that was light years ahead of anything experienced on Earth, his power was nothing. He was ranked among the lowest class of Freeza's soldiers. But he was determined to become strong, exterminating planet after planet with his comrades, Vegeta, and Nappa.

But now, he had a special mission.

He had come to this mud ball to claim his brother, and only family, Kakarot.

He did not like what he had found.

A planet of weaklings. A foolish, whimsical brother, stripped of his saiyan pride. His power level was not worthy of their race, in the 300 to 400 range, it was PATHETIC! Even his tail, the mark of their race, had been gone.

Now, being the fool that Kakarot was, he came to fight him! His pitiful onslaught had been such idiocy. The only advantage he had now was that his son wounded him. Oh well, Kakarot had to be dealt with. But now, Raditz had his sights set on something far more valuable: Son Gohan, Kakarot's son.

Goku tried to charge at Raditz, who easily dodged and put a knee in his gut, grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and tossed him away. Looking over, he found the Namekian charging up his Special Beam Cannon.

"Fool!" Raditz shouted, with his voice dripping with cockiness, "Do you really think that I'll fall for THAT again?"

He raised his hand, and created a powerful blast. But just before he fired it, he was jerked back. He turned and found that Goku held him in a half nelson.

"DO it, Piccolo!" Goku shouted through Raditz's grunts.

"Heh, Goku, don't think that harming YOU will stop me! For me, I'm just killing two birds with one stone."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!"

Raditz used this distraction to his advantage. He used his leg, and kicked up, hard, and sent Goku reeling. He punched his brother away, and leapt into the air, with Piccolo's blast missing him by inches. Raditz walked slowly over toward his defenseless brother. He stood over him, grinning menacingly down at him.

"You are a disgrace to our race, Kakarot."

He stepped on his arm, breaking it.

"You are soft,"

He broke his leg

"You are weak,"

He broke his other leg.

"and you have no Saiyan pride."

He cracked his other arm.

Goku could now only sit, and gaze into his brother's menacing black eyes. Using the very last ounce of strength, he slowly raised his crippled hand, and shot a blast that hit Raditz in the eye, but all it accomplished was shattering his scouter.

"There. Something for you to remember your brother," Goku was just barely able to mutter.

"Hmp. Very touching," Raditz uttered mockingly, "Now,"

His hands glowed yellow.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

The blast shot straight down at Goku. No dodging, no blocks, just complete emersion in the wave of yellow energy. Goku's body emerged, singed, and beaten. No scouter was needed to tell that he was dead.

Raditz turned, leaving his brother, and moved toward the now hopeless Piccolo. But as he turned , he saw his brothers son stomping toward him.

"You…" Gohan seethed, "You killed my DADDY!"

Raditz got in a defensive stance, remembering what this child did before. But then, something unexpected happened. The boy's hand started to glow. He was charging a ki attack!

But this made no sense, this child had been untrained! He had no control over his ki!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan released this attack, which came toward Raditz at an overwhelming rate. Raditz stuck out his hands, trying desperately to throw it off.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan's blast finally took him, but before it could cause too much damage, it stopped. This outburst had only lasted a few seconds, but had Raditz even more severely wounded. Gohan's eyes flickered. He fell to his knees, and slumped to the side.

(In the midst of the confusion, unknown to Raditz, Piccolo had hidden, and was now watching Raditz)

Raditz recovered himself, and limped over to the boy. He picked him up by the back of his surcoat, and looked him over.

Hmm… Raditz pondered to himself, this boy has great power. But, it seems as though his power only emerges when his emotions hit their peak, and then drop to nothing. He needs training, but could be a powerful asset.

He limped over to the remnants of his ship, and began to look for its transmitter, praying to god that it hadn't been broken. He finally found it. He franticly worked the controls in an attempt to contact Vegeta. At last, his signal got through, and he heard Vegeta's rough voice snarl "What is it?"

Raditz filled in Vegeta on all that happened, including his theories on the boy. When he finished, there was a moment of silence.

"Hmp," Vegeta grunted, "Well, this seems interesting. I'll send a pair of ships to take you to Planet Freeza 124. Train him. Be merciless. But don't-"

And with that, the transmitter went dead.

Raditz looked around, and saw the Namekian trying to make an escape.

"Ha! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"Raditz laughed, and shot a blast knocking Piccolo out of the air. HE rushed over toward Piccolo, still alive, and fairly well, for Raditz had lost a lot of chi.

"Heh, you thought THAT puny attack would hurt me?" Piccolo said

"Ha!?"

"Oh, and don't worry, Goku will be back in about a week."

"How?"

"The Dragon Balls. They grant wishes. We've just got to collect all seven."

"Well, thank you for this information."

And with breakneck speed, Raditz grabbed Gohan, and took off.


	2. Memory Blank

**Sorry, little late with the disclaimer:**

**I do not own DBZ, or any character. Akira Toriyama does.**

Chapter 2

Memory Blank

Raditz, having escaped with an unconscious Gohan slung on his back, touched down in a barren desert. He had calculated that it would be about 10 days until his ship arrived, and he was confident that Piccolo would not find him. Until then, he would train the boy. He grabbed Gohan by his collar and shook him to life.

"Get up boy! Now!"

Slowly, Gohan's eyes began to open.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Stand up. Training starts now!"

"Wha-?" Gohan suddenly saw who it was that was ordering him. "NO! NOT YOU!"

"SHUT UP, BOY!"

"No! I won't listen!"

Hmm… Raditz began to think. He obviously won't comply. I should just kill him. Wait a moment…

Raditz thought back to how his brother had become an earthling. He would emulate the act. He hoped it would work.

Raditz raised his arm, and knocked the boy hard upside the head. Immediately Gohan's legs buckled and he fell to the ground. Raditz, without ki sensing abilities, prayed that he didn't kill him. He checked the boy, and he was still breathing shallowly.

Grabbing the boy, he flew to a hospital, and stole some medical equipment, taking out a few security guards in the process. He rushed with all his speed back to the desert, and attempted to nurse the boy back to health. On day 7, with 3 days remaining until they departed, the boy awakened, nearly recovered.

"Where am I? WHO am I!? What's going on?"

Heh, heh, heh, Raditz thought, it worked. Now is when it begins.

Raditz told the boy that he was a Saiyan warrior, and that he was going to train him. He told him all about what the Saiyans do, and gave him fake details about his past. Just after that, their training began.

For the next three days, Raditz worked Gohan to the bone. He was trained in pain, and misery, but it was making him strong. In just 3 days, Gohan had learned rudimentary ki control abilities, along with very basic flying skills. After the 3rd day had passed, a pair of ships crashed down near the remnants of Raditz's old ship. Raditz and Gohan flew off toward the ships, and got in.

After 10 more days of space, they landed on Planet Freeza 124. Once off the ship, the intense training began again. Within the training rooms, Raditz once again began feeding the boy misery. With the gravity 5 times that of Earth, the boy was having a harder time training, but Raditz never let up. After two months, the boy's power was near the 600 range, and growing constantly. Soon came the day of turning.

Gohan was training diligently in the room, where Raditz was seeing a constant opening in Gohan's fighting.

"Keep your guard up boy! Tyahh!"

Raditz shot a full power blast that hit the boy hard. It was not a head on blast, so the damage was not overly-critical, but still life threatening. The boy fell to the ground, and was unconscious. Raditz grabbed the boy by the head and dragged him down to med bay. The put him in a healing tank, and a week later, he was back on his feet. But, Gohan noticed something. His power was leagues beyond where he was before. He asked Raditz, and he was informed of the power of the zenkais. Raditz thought that this would help Gohan's power quite a bit.

However, he did not know the full extent of the zenkai that Gohan received.


	3. Gohan's Plan

**I do not own anything from DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

Chapter 3

Gohan's Plan

As Gohan continued his training, Raditz increased the intensity, even raising the gravity, for the rooms were gravity controlled. But even through this, Gohan was finding himself growing bored with these regimens. So, after Raditz had fallen asleep, Gohan would sneak into the training rooms and train himself. Though these sessions, Gohan was able to discover the basics of sensing and suppressing ki. With this, Gohan was tired in the morning, and was still able to get a minimal workout from Raditz through the day.

All was going according to plan.

Raditz had informed Vegeta of the Earth's Dragon Balls, and Vegeta had declared that they would depart from their planet to Earth and use the Dragon Balls.

(On Earth, having suffered from Raditz, antens training began in case such a threat returned. Goku requested to train with King Kai for a while)

In one year, the 4 Saiyans would return to Earth.

But that was not to be.

Gohan had plans for Raditz. He still felt resentment towards the Saiyan. He had nearly killed him! He probably would kill him if Gohan didn't do something.

Besides, it would be a good test of Gohan's new abilities.

With 8 months until their return, Gohan stepped into the training room. He Powered up to his new max, about 2000, and started creating a large amount of commotion. Raditz, awakened in shock, rushed to see what happened. He found Gohan standing in the collapsing training room.

"Gohan," he spluttered, "What's going on?"

His scouter read Gohan at 800, for he masked his power again.

"This is no 800 power. What's going on?"

"…"

Gohan spoke not a word. He found that he liked it better that way. No words. No distractions.

He turned while leaping into the air, spun, and landed a punch in Raditz's gut, followed up with a wheel kick and reverse punch that sent Raditz shooting away. He quickly regained himself, reeling from what had just happened.

Wh- where did this come from!? He thought, This is no 800.

Gohan returned, and the two began trading blows evenly, for Gohan was only using half of his power. Raditz grabbed Gohan by the head and tossed him to the ground. Gohan, still falling, fired continuous ki blasts up/ Raditz stuck out a hand to block these, and when they had finished, he looked at his blackened hands, still smoking.

Raditz's mind was still racing, but he came to one conclusion: The boy was a failure. It was time to end this.

Raditz charged, yelling, and began to fight with all of his power. The boy was easily, almost playfully dodging his attacks. He continued his futile assault, all the time growing more and more aggravated.

"Fight me SERIOUSLY!" Raditz shouted across the now completely destroyed training room.

Gohan snickered, shouted "If you say so!" and shot down at an alarming rate. He swept Raditz's feet out from under him, and kicked his knees, breaking them. He jumped over his uncle, spouted two sword-like beams of energy across his neck, and stared down. Raditz gazed fearfully into Gohan's eyes, and saw his fate.

This was his purpose. Everything that he had done had lead up to this. To be the victim of Son Gohan's first cold-blooded murder.

The first, but not, he knows, the last.

Gohan gave one more look down at his foe and crossed and uncrossed the blades at Raditz's neck.

And all of him became nothing at all.


	4. Terror in East City

**I do not own any aspect of DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

Chapter 4

The assault on Earth part one:

Terror in East City

With Raditz gone, Gohan's training became more and more intense. He was increasing the gravity in another gravity room, (he fled the one that Raditz had been killed in) and was growing in strength every day. He was able to find some supply stores, and steal a large batch of Saibamen. These new creatures became his new training partners.

With 2 months before he was set to arrive back on Earth, he got a guard to measure his power. As he charged up to his maximum, he watched the eyes of the alien widen and his face twist fearfully.

"No," he muttered "No, it's imposible."

"Tell me what it says."

"No, the scouter must be broken."

"Tell me what it is," Gohan repeated, getting irritated.

"No, the reading is a mistake!"

"Tell," Gohan punched him in the gut.

"Me," Gohan gohan wheel kicked him away.

"What," Gohan sped behind him and kicked him into the air.

"It," he shot up, and pounded him to the ground.

"Is!" Gohan landed and looked down at him.

"It-" the guard coughed up some blood, "It's 9,000."

"Thank you." Gohan said, and he fired a blast down and vaporized the guard.

And so, with 2 months to go, Gohan made final preparations with his training.

1 month and 20 days later

Gohan received a transmission from Vegeta. It was time to go back to Earth. Gohan climbed into his ship, and shot off into the abyss.

After 10 days, three ships crashed down on East City. The inhabitants gathered close to see what had happened. They were shocked when 3 figures emerged. A child, A man with outrageously large hair, and a 7 foot tall bald guy.

The short man was the first to say anything.

"So, Earth, huh? Nice."

Tha tall one was the next to speak up

"So, howzabout I send the people a little greeting?"

"No, Nappa, let's see what the boy can do."

"Eh."

Nappa backed down, and Gohan stepped up. He began his assault. A man ran up to him.

"An extraterrestrial being! As the greatest scientist in this city, I'd like to be the first to-"

"Very well. You fill be the first."

The townspeople watched inn horror as the man fell to the ground, with the boy's hand sticking out of his chest.

All havoc broke loose.

People running, and Gohan flying around destroying them.

"No! Please! You can't just KILL us!" a woman pleaded.

"Can't I?"

"PLEASE, NO!"

One blast silenced her.

"Please! Spare me! I'll give you anything! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" A man screamed.

Gohan fired a wave of energy that incinerated him.

"Thank you."

Growing bored, Gohan charged upward, and readied for what appeared to be a one-handed Kamehameha. The blast was purple and energy crackled around it.

"Krajek Blast!" Gohan shouted.

The beam shot down and created a large explosion destroying the whole city. Gohan decended down to where Vegeta and Nappa were still standing.

With a smirk on his face, Vegeta started slowly clapping.


	5. Gohan's Terror

**I do not own any aspec of DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

Chapter 5

The Assault on Earth Part 2:

Gohan's Terror

Vegeta slowly clapped with a grin on his face. He was quite impressed with the boy's power, and his skill was excellent. Gohan descended back to the crater that was once the city. Nothing was left except the three Saiyans and two ships. Gohan could sense high powers headed toward them. 5 of them, each coming from a separate direction. Soon after, Nappa's scouter beeped up.

"Vegeta, it looks like we're going to get to have some fun."

Vegeta just snickered. Gohan didn't like this Vegeta. He was too cocky.

"So," Vegeta said casually, "Where's Raditz?"

"The fool was weak." Gohan said darkly.

"So, what does that mean?"

Gohan just gave a dark grin. Vegeta was able to piece it together.

Two figures landed in front of them. A bald man with 3 eyes and a clown-kid. They looked around at what had happened.

"What have you done!?" Three-eyes shouted. The small one could only splutter. He appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Heh… Ha, Ha, ha, haha!" Vegeta started to laugh. "Look, Nappa, the calvary's here!" he said mockingly.

"Heh, power level 332, each. They're nothing."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Three-eyes shouted.

"Try me!"

"Nappa!" Vegeta barked "Contain yourself. There's more on the way."

Soon, Piccolo, and two other humans landed. A bald one, and one with much too much hair.

_These people…_ Gohan thought_, especially those two…_ he looked at Piccolo and Krillin,_ they look so… familiar._

Gohan thought nothing of it and simply stood there. However, the Namekian and the bald human were staring at him in horror, and Gohan wondered why _him?_ Nappa counted seeds in his hand.

"Well," he said, "Five of them, and five Saibamen."

He planted each Saibaman and let each sprout. The earthling stepped back, wondering what these things were.

"Now," Vegeta ordered, "Each one of you gets an earthling. Show no mercy."

As the first Saibaman stepped up, five ki blasts were shot out of nowhere, oblitering each one. Perplexed, and shocked, Nappa looked over his shoulder, and saw Gohan, hands still smoking.

"What are you DOING!?" Nappa shouted, "Accursed brat!"

"I want to fight them myself." Gohan challenged.

"DARN YOU!"

Nappa launched at Gohan, and chopped at his head. The attack was a such high speed that even the Z fighters were stunned, but too Gohan it was plodding. He stuck out a hand and caught the attack without giving a inch of ground.

"H-how did you-" Nappa began.

"NAPPA!" Vegeta shouted, "CONTAIN YOURSELF!"

Immediately, Nappa pulled his arm back, with difficulty, and returned to Vegeta's side.

"Sorry, Vegeta, I-"

"I have no use for apologies." He turned back to Gohan, "Just let the brat have his fun."

Gohan silently flew to the center of the crater. Tien made a move, but Yamcha put a hand on his shoulder and held him back.

"No," he said, "I'll take care of this."

"Be careful, Yamcha!" Krillin shouted out, "He's GOKU'S SON!"

"WHAT!!??" Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu exclaimed in unision.

Gohan just hovered there. The name "Goku" sparked something in his mind, but he brushed it off. This was no time to be dealing with strange feelings. Yamcha stepped up, and slid into a fighting stance. Gohan did nothing, but suppressed his power to the point that Yamcha thought it would be a pushover. He fired a ki blast, which Gohan charged up to avoid. Yamcha followed in pursuit, and took a swing at Gohan's head. Gohan simply moved his head to the side, and followed up with a punch to the gut which sent Yamcha reeling. Gohan waited for the man to recover, and then the fight continued. Yamcha continued throwing blow after blow at the boy, each of which Gohan almost playfully avoided. Yamcha continued to get more and more aggravated.

In the midst of the fight, Nappa and Vegeta spoke to each other.

"The brat's not bad, eh?" Nappa said.

"No, not bad at all."

"So, what are we going to do about the Dragon Balls?"

"We continue as planned."

"Do we tell the boy?"

"No. He wouldn't understand the value of immortality. Besides, there's no need for him to know our…purposes." The last word was dripping with malice.

Over by the Earthlings, Piccolo pondered to himself.

Unbelievable. It's not possible. A year ago, this boy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, and now this? All three of their powers are so large. And his just keeps going up.

It was true. As the fight continued, Gohan let out a little more energy every minute of so. The human was tiring out. It was time for him to end this. He charged up into the sky, high into the atmosphere. Yamcha, unaware of his plans, followed. The fight continued for several more minutes, and soo, Yamcha found himself unable to breath with the air being so thin. Gohan grabbed him by the arm, tossed his away, and fired a beam of energy that hit Yamcha dead on and knocked him out of the sky.

He was dead before he hit the ground.


	6. The Heroes of Earth Fall Mostly

**I do not own any aspect of DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

Chapter 6

The Assault on Earth part 3

The Heroes of Earth fall…mostly

Yamcha fell to the ground, already dead. His body was literally smoking. Krillin ran over to inspect the scene, and tears welled up in his eyes. Ohan landed jus a few feet away, and looked relatively pleased with himself.

"You…" Krillin muttered to himself, "You… MONSTER!"

"Heh, I guess you're next."

"GET AWAY!"

Krillin fired his scattered blast, but instead of aiming them at various foes, he shot them all at Gohan. Gohan simply snickered and stuck out his hand. He found every blast and deflected each. He sent them away.

All at the group of earthlings.

One in particular.

Each found it's mark.

And yet, each didn't.

He was aiming at Tien, and they all would have found their target if something hadn't pushed him out of the way.

"TYAAAAHHHH!" Chaotzu cried out, as each blast hit him. He could feel each one rip away at his body. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left but his hat.

"Killing your own men," Gohan observed, "Tsk, tsk, not very good team spirit!"

"N-no…" Krillin took a step back. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"It was easier than I thought, actually."

But even mare distressed than Krillin, was Tien. In shock, he stumbled over to where his best friend had been seconds before. He picked up Chaotzu's hat, and clutched it in his hand.

"No…" he muttered. Tears welled up in his eyes. "This can't be!"

He thought back to all of the times, good and bad, he'd had with his albino friend. All of his feelings, sadness, anger, despair, boiled up to the surface. Chaotzu had been revived with the Dragon Balls before. There was no coming back now. He felt as if his heart had been torn out. There was nothing left.

Nothing but revenge.

"No. NOOOO!" Tien exploded. He turned to Gohan. "I'll make you pay! YOU'LL PAY!!!"

With speed that Tien didn't even know he had, he shot out, and punched Gohan with all of his strength. Gohan, with his power suppressed like this, would read at 3500 instead of his real 11,000. With his power suppressed, that REALLY hurt. He coughed up some blood, and turned to the earthling. He punched to the shoulder, right hooked to the face, and used a wheel kick to send Tien flying, crashing to the ground.

With Tien down for the count, Gohan turned his attention to Krillin.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes!"

He stuck out his hand, and formed a purple wave of energy.

"Krajek-"

But before the blast was fired, Gohan was knocked to the ground from a kick to the side of the face. He skidded across the crater, and leaped buck up to his feet. Piccolo had knocked him away, and he and Krillin were in fighting stances.

"Pests." Gohan said, and he too slid into a stance.

Krillin and Piccolo darted around him. Gohan would pursue one, just to be hit by another. He slowly exerted more and more power.

Nappa's scouter was going crazy. Numbers beeping out of control. Vegeta hadn't noticed, for he had taken off his scouter, realizing that the earthling were suppressing their power.

"Vegeta, I think you should take a look at this."

"The boy. His power is unreal. It's topping out at 5000, and still rising.

"Hmm." Vegeta said, "And you're supprised?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Nappa, the brat CAUGHT one of your most powerful blows with out moving an inch."

"Hmph" Nappa muttered, disgruntled.

The fight ended as quickly as it had started. While locked in a melee with Krillin, Gohan found that Piccolo hadn't attacked in a while. He looked over Krillin's shoulder, and found him with his arm to his forehead. His chi was rising, rapidly. Elbowing Krillin out of the way, he stuck out his finger and fired a small finger blast just as the Special Beam Cannon was fired. The two had a "miniature beam" struggle for a while. To put it bluntly, Piccolo struggled and struggled, putting more and more energy into his attack, but eventually, he lost. He was punctured, and fell to the ground. Gohan fired a large ki blast downward to finish him off. Piccolo didn't stand a chance. But, once again, just as he was about to fire, a large beam of energy overtook him. The blast was strong, but in the end it did little more that rip off his armor. When it ended, Gohan saw Tien, panting. The human fell to the ground, dead. Gohan turned back to Piccolo, and fired the blast that he'd been trying to fire. The blast hit, and Piccolo was no more.

Then there was one.

Gohan turned to Krillin, who had a look of absolute horror on his face.


	7. Father is Here

**I do not own any aspect of DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

Chapter 7

The Assault on Earth part 4:

Father is Here

Gohan, with no one else left, turns to a quivering Krillin. Krillin was staring, wide eyed, at the monster that was his best friend's son.

"G-GOOOKKUUUUUU!" he cried out, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Goku, there was that name again: Goku. Who WAS this person. Suddenly, Vegeta spoke up.

"This 'Goku' is Kakarot, isn't he?"

"…"

"ISN'T HE!?"

"y-yes"

"And he's dead."

Krillin smirked at this.

"He'll be here."

"Really? What makes you so sure?"

"…"

"SPEAK UP, WEAKLNG!"

"H-he's been revived."

"With the Dragon Balls?"

"…"

"Well then, I'll give you 3 hours for him to show. No more."

"But…Vegeta-" Nappa began.

"WAIT, Nappa."

"I'M SICK OF WAITING!"

Nappa charged at Krillin, ready to fight.

"Nappa, DROP!"

Nappa looked and saw Krillin fire a disk of energy that didn't look very threatening. He continued his charge, and the disk was upon him. It sliced into his arm, not severing it, but coming close. Nappa cried out, and fell to his knees. Gohan observed all of this from Vegeta's side, where he now stood. He was able to get a vague sense of what that attack was. He'd remember that, it may be useful later.

"Why, you little-"

He attempted to fire a sure-death shot at Krillin. However, another shot knocked it out of the way. Nappa turned to find Gohan with his arm outstretched.

"WHY, YOU!" Nappa spluttered. This boy had gotten on his last nerve.

"Vegeta said WAIT." Gohan replied.

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Nappa was sick of Gohan. This boy had made a fool of him. Blinded by rage, he shot at Gohan, and tried to attack. But his injured arm seared with pain, and he could not continue. Still, he fired a ki blast, just to make it look like he was still strong. Gohan didn't even try to block it, and just let it hit him. As the dust cleared, there he was, unharmed.

"Wh-what kind of monster are you?" Nappa asked, shocked.

"So, you're REALLY in such a hurry to die? Okay."

In a second, Gohan was in front of Nappa. He released a flurry of punches to Nappa's belly, and slapped him away. Nappa landed on his feet a few feet away, only to see Gohan, with his hands outstretched near his waist, glowing with yellow energy.

"Now," Gohan shot out his hands, "Die."

Flurries of ki blasts shot out of his hands, continuously. Each one hit Nappa in a different place, and each ripped away at him. He felt the pain, the torment, misery, with his last thoughts, he realized how stupid he was, and died.

When the blasts stopped, Nappa's body no longer existed, completely incinerated.

Gohan returned to Vegeta, who nodded, approvingly. They proceeded to wait for three hours.

Three hours later…

After exactly three hours, Goku had not returned. Gohan looked eager to finish his cleanup job.

"Well, well, well," Vegeta said, "It looks like Kakarot didn't show." He turned to Gohan. "Go have your fun."

Gohan smiled, and a second later was in front of Krillin. He picked him up, and held him in the air. He charged up a ki blast.

"Now-"

But before he could fire, a blast hit him out of nowhere, freeing Krillin, and knocking Gohan to the ground. He got up, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"Damn it!" he shouted, "I'm sick of this, every time I get him I get shot!"

He turned to see who had fired at him. And he saw, standing behind him, an adult, with black hair and an orange gi. He looked surprised to see Gohan.

"Gohan?" He asked puzzled.

This stirred something up in Gohan. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. It was inhibiting. However, in his mind, something was certain.

Goku had arrived.


	8. Death to the Prince

**I do not own any aspect of DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

Chapter 8

Death to the Prince

Across the crater ridden with death, stood a lone man, standing about 5'7". He stared at Gohan, with a look of general perplexity over his face. There was no fear, like with the others, just, curiosity. Anyways, he looked dumb, and Gohan didn't like it. Soon, a voice cried out over the rest.

"So, Kakarot, you came!" shouted out Vegeta. Goku turned to face the Saiyan, and glared at him.

"So, YOU'RE the one responsible for all of the death here. This city, the people, my friends…"

Vegeta just laughed maliciously. "No, Kakarot, I committed no crime. This was all HIS doing." Goku turned to find him pointing straight at Gohan.

"Liar! Gohan would never do this!"

"BOY! STRIKE NOW!"

While Goku was shouting at Vegeta, Gohan heard the command and rushed behind Goku's back. In an instant, he jammed his fist into his back, and launched a right hook turning Goku to face him. He tried to follow it up with a number of blows, but they were caught in Goku's hands, and the man followed up with a kick that sent Gohan flying a few yards away.

Gohan faced his father (though it was not known to him), with a grin growing on his face. This man had the greatest power he'd ever encountered. This was going to be enjoyable.

"Gohan! What do you think you're doing!?"

"GOKU!" Krillin shouted from the ground, "DON'T HOLD BACK! HE'S NOT THE PERSON YOU THINK HE IS!"

"What do you m-"

Goku was cut off by a blow to the face. Gohan was now fighting at full power. He followed up with numerous blows to the body, each of which connected and sent Goku reeling. Soon, Goku was exacting more power, blocking blows, and soon, landing blows of his own. Gohan and Goku launched away from each other, and turned. Gohan winced in pain, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. He saw Goku with his hands at his sides, charging a blast.

"Gohan," he said, "I'm sorry, but if you did do all of these things, then I cannot show mercy. KA-ME-HA-ME-" He jabbed his hands forward.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Forgive me…', was all Goku could think as the blast erupted from his hands. Ohan stuck out his hands, and caught the blast, trying to throw it out. Goku continued to pull more and more power into his blast, but to no avail. 'I'll have to do THAT." He powered up to Kaio-Ken X 2

On Gohan's side, he was struggling to repel the attack. Seeing this attack, it stirred that feeling in him. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. This person, something was so familiar… He could not keep up the will to fight him. He lost his will, but still fought the blast. Soon, he was barely able to throw it off. He fell to his knees, and slammed his fists into the ground.

"BOY!" Vegeta cried, "Kill him! Kill Kakarot!"

"No…"

Vegeta winced. He had never had his will denied like this before.

"What did you say?"

"I said no, you cocky-faced, pointy-headed, Saiyan-king wannabe!"

This verbal attack shook Vegeta, but he didn't let it show. He approached Gohan, and put his hand on his face, like a father comforting his son. He grabbed Gohan by the head, kneed him in the chest, tossed him to the side and shot a blast at Gohan. Gohan, weakened from his fight with Goku, fell unconscious, and let the darkness take him.

Gohan awoke, and struggled to his feet. He saw in the distance the bald human about to kill Vegeta with a sword. But, before the blow was struck, the man dropped the sword.

'I hate you.' Gohan thought. Using the last of his strength, he shot a weak blast. But, in Vegeta's weakened state, it was still enough to kill him.

"Farewell, my prince." Gohan said sarcastically. He then limped behind a rock, to avoid being seen. He had no intention to remain here longer than necessary. He slumped to the stone, and slept.


	9. The Prince, he LIVES?

**I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah. Akira Toriyame and TOEi do, blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter 9

The prince LIVES!?

3 days after the Saiyans attack, Gohan was finally well enough to move. He sluggishly limped over to where Vegeta was lying. He looked at the fallen Saiyan, proud of his work. He searched Vegeta for the remote that would summon his ship. He found Vegeta clutching it in his right hand. Gohan pried his hand open, and took the remote. He examined Vegeta's body, and-

He was still breathing!

But, that was impossible! That blast should have obliterated him. He would have finished Vegeta there, but there was no time. He could sense a strong power approaching. He quickly summoned his ship, climbed in, and took off. Slowly, Gohan activated life support, and drifted to sleep.

2 days later

Gohan awoke in a recovery tank on Planet Freeza 129. Just as soon as he awoke, the liquid drained from the tank, and he stepped out.

"Ah, good! You're alive, master Gohan." A doctor said, "You can proceed to the armory for your armor."

Gohan strode over to the metallic door, pushed a button, and claimed his choice of armor. The under section he selected to be black, and chose the chest and back armor to be similar to that of Raditz. He looked at himself in the mirror. He l;ooked…different.

His hair had grown wild (See ssj Trunks post ROST, but imagine it black) and dropped to his shoulders. His eyes were darker, and more serious. He also had a scar, cutting down across his left eye, assumedly received when training. He certainly had changed in the last year.

He left the armory, and continued down the hall, until he reached his ship. As he approached, another ship came in. Quickly, a group of people rushed toward the ship as the door eased open revealing…

PRINCE VEGETA!

Gohan took one look at the prince, and was filled with anger. That saiyan had betrayed and nearly killed him!

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Gohan screamed. He stuck out his hands, and charged a green ray of light, enough to take out the entire station, and aimed it at the unconscious prince.

"NOW-" he began, but before he could finish, a blast hit him on the side of the face. He turned and saw a purple figure in front of him.

" No." it croaked. "Prince Vegeta is MINE to kill. No Saiyan traitor is going to rob me of that glory."

"And just who are you to say that I can't? Hmm?"

"I am Cui. I was sent to escort you traitors to Master Freeza."

"Freeza!?" Gohan barked. In his year here, Freeza had only once visited the station, to inspect the facility. Even then, Gohan could sense monstrous coming from him, and his henchmen, especially Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Yes. The Master is very displeased that you Saiyans did all this without orders. He is on planet Namek to find the Dragon Balls there. He wants to, ahh…DEAL with you."

"W-what!? Freeza!" came a voice. They both turned to see Vegeta awake.

" Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes, my little monkey friend." Cui snorted, then continued laughing.

"I'm going to kill you now." Gohan said to the alien, giving a smirk.

"You, kill me? HA!" this made Cui laugh harder. "T-to do that, you'd have to be stronger than Vegeta!" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Check your scouter, fish head."

Cui checked his scouter.

"Oh, that's rich! Your power is only 3,000! You don't stand a chance against me!"

"Oops! Sorry about that," Gohan said, powering up.

Cui now looked in horror at his scuter, with the numbers beeping constantly. 17,000 , 19,000 , 21,000-

His scouter then exploded.

" He, heh, ehe, he, heh, heh," Cui stuttered. "You know I didn't mean any of that! I know! ;et's team up, and together destrow the maste- er, I mean Freeza!"

Gohan did not reply. He simply strode over,and picked Cui off the ground. He raised his hand, and tore out his still beating heart. He squeezed it, and it poped. He carried the corpse to the edge of the landing port and looked down. The drop was at least 1000 feet. He dropped the body, and kicked it over the edge, where it tumbled into the night.


	10. Rebelion from the Master

_I own nothing of DBZ. I just like to make them suffer in my free time._

Chapter 10

Rebellion from the Master

Gohan stood at the edge of the abyss for a moment watching Cui tumble into darkness. Once he was unable to see, he turned away and strode to Vegeta's ship to take care of some unfinished business. He charged a blast, and was about to fire when he noticed that the ship was empty. Apparently, the medics had already taken him to recover.

_Damn,_ he thought. But it was no matter, he could deal with him later. For now, he had to escape to avoid Freeza. His ship was in maintenance, so he jumped into the nearest ship he saw, and pushed the takeoff button. The door closed as some guards came to stop him. The ship shot into the sky, to the next target it was set to.

_Damn it! Damn it!_ He was thinking. If Freeza was after him, he would have to move. He hoped his ship would take him far away.

For the first time since his memory wipe, Gohan was scared.

Soon, chemical sleeping gas filled the ship, allowing him to rest before he landed.

**Meanwhile, on Namek**

"Master Freeza," a large, pink creature said to a small purple and white figure, "We've lost communications with Cui."

"Interesting. Dead?"

"Likely," Said a blue alien, "That that suck-up avoid contact with us."

"That's not all. I've received communication that a Saiyan brat has taken his ship."

"What of Vegeta?"

"Recovering with the medics. He'll be sent here as soon as he recovers."

"Have them kill him." Freeza ordered.

"Now, sir?" the pink alien questioned.

"Yes. I am sick of these Saiyans."

"And what of the brat?"

"His ship should take him straight here."

**Planet Freeza 129, healing chambers**

Vegeta floated in his tank. He was semi-conscious. He had been being healed for a few days, and should be ready to get out soon. Currently, he was listening to a conversation between two guards.

"What's the word from the master?" one asked.

"He wants Vegeta dead. Now, while he's weak."

By this time, Vegeta was fully awake, but had his eyes closed.

"This should be fun," one said as the pair strapped on their energy cannons. They raided the cannons and-

-felt the yellow chi carve into them as the smell of ozone filled their nostrils.

"So that's how it is." Vegeta muttered as he stepped out of the tank. He moved to the armory, and quickly put on his classic blue armor. He moved into the halway, and saw hundreds of guards running to him, cannons raised.

_This should be easy,_ he thought.

Vegeta's rebellion had begun.

**Cui's ship, Namek's atmosphere**

Gohan had woken. His ship had been a newer model, so it had only taken a few days to get here. (I've cut down the amount of time needed to get to Namek. You'll see why soon.) His ship landed, and the door hissed open. He stepped out, and surveyed the planet. There was only one word to describe this planet. Green. The ground was green, the sky was green, the plants were green, even the water was green. He tried to sense the power levels of the people here.

And immediately wished he had not.

There was one power that had taken domination over all the others. And it was familiar.

_Damn!_ He thought. He must have taken that creature's ship.

And there was another power coming to him.

But it wasn't all that strong. He decided to just wait for it to appear. Soon a creature found it's way to him.

And Gohan found himself staring at Dodoria.

"So," it said in a croaky voice, "You're the little Saiyan rebel."

"…"

"You do realize that you're as good as dead."

"…"

" DIE, BRAT!"

Dodoria charged at him, but Gohan lazily slammed his fist into him in an uppercut. He spun ant back fisted him in the face, followed by a wheel kick, sending him flying away. Gohan followed, appeared behind him, grabbed his arms, and kicked him in the back, and took Dodoria to the ground.

"H-how did y-you g-get so s-s-strong?" Dodoria spluttered.

"Now, you die" Gohan said maliciously.

"W-wait!" Dodoria said, "I-I have information!"

"What would that be?"

"Let me go, first."

Gohan twisted his arms harder.

"Information or death."

Dodoria, spluttering from being held, told the tale of how Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

"So, that's the truth about your planet. Now let me go."

"I think not."

Gohan twisted Dodoria's arms so hard that they broke off. Dodoria howled with pain and fell to his knees. Gohan kneed him in the back, put his hands on the top of his head, and fired a purple wave of energy that destroyed his head, and put a vertical hole in him. The alien was obviously dead. Gohan picked him up by the shoulder, and through him into the lake, turning the water a smoky red for a few minutes. He picked up one of the arms, and took off.

Gohan's rebellion had begun.

**Ship, approaching Namek**

Vegeta, after disposing of those at the base, had taken a ship of the newest model, and left for Namek. At this speed, he would be there in 2 days. Things had gotten co nfusing for Vegeta, but one thing was certain.

Freeza must die.


	11. Gohan's Failed Plan

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. My life has calmed down a bit, so now I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I have not now, nor have I ever owned DBZ. If I had, life would have been perfect.**

**Namek mountainous region**

Gohan weaved in and out of the mountains, aproaching a group of high power levels. After hiding in the mountains to sort his thoughts, he had come up with a plan. He would follow Freeza and his men, until they led him to his ship, and then, the next day steal it. And so, keeping his power as low as possible, he flew toward Freeza. He would be there in 2 hours.

**Namekian village**

"I grow weary of this." snapped Freeza at the Namek. This was getting to be quite irritating. These Namekians were far too uncooperative.

"Grow weary all you want," retorted the Namek, "I will not give you the Dragon Ball."

"Hmm..." Freeza giggled, "How dreadful,"

Zarbon stepped in, and grabbed the Namek by the collar, "Tell us, old fool!"

"Step aside, Zarbon," Freeza demanded in a kind voice. Zarbon turned to see him smiling, and waving his hand, gesturing for him to leave. Zarbon did what he was told, leaving a clear space between freeza and the Namek.

"Last chance," said Freeza, raising a finger.

The Namek stared fearfully at the outstretched index finger. "No," he stated plainly, "Deathly creatures like yourselves all will face your judgement."

"I see," said Freeza. His finger glowed.

**Outskirts of village**

Gohan peered at the city, in ruins. Bodys of Namekians spread all over, buildings shattered, and Freeza's men raiding it. He had been watching for only a little while.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a wet voice behind him. He wheeled, but before he could attack, he was enveloped by a flash of light.

Gohan woke on the ground, in the center of the wrecked village. He sat up, and found himself gazing into the whites of Freeza's eyes.

"Well, boys, it seems that we have a new monkey friend." he laughed.

"Should I kill him?" said the same dripping voice from before. This time, Gohan shot around, and blasted him with a green wave of energy, silencing his screams in seconds. A black heap, in armor, was all that remained.

"Well," Freeza sneered, "It seems our primate is a little cranky, isn't he?"

He glanced at Zarbon.

"Kill him."

Zarbon stepped forward, and raised his hand, sending out a blue blast. Gohan was able to deflect it easily, but that was not the end. Zarbon continued to shoot, but nothing was hitting Gohan. Quickly, Gohan thought of a last ditch effort to flee. Flying up, he fired thousands of blasts, killing the weaker fighters, but mainly to play off their inability to sense powers. The dust rose up, and blinded the group. To finish his distraction, he shot a large blast at Freeza's hover chair, causing it to explode. Through shouts, along with cries to Freeza, Gohan flew away, lowering his power level so as to not set off scouters. He dove into a lake, where he swam as far away as possible. He got out, and ran back to his mountains. Ashamed of his cowardice, he did not eat that night. Troubled, he drifted into sleep.

**Ship**

Vegeta's pod rapidly aproached Namek. He would land within the hour. Soon, it would all begin.

**Sorry again for being gone for so long. I know that you will probably think that this chapter sucks, but don't worry, it will get better next chapter.**


	12. Undecided Allies

**Disclaimer: Once, life was beautiful. I was living the perfect life, and I could stand to be around all people.**

**But that was before I found out that I did not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.**

**Namekian plains**

Two space pods crashed onto the barren surface. One, a small, spherical ship that could only hold one person. The other, a spikey podular contraption, of Namekian make. Two pods, from two opposite ends of the galaxy. Three people, with the same mission, yet their motives could not be more different. But, in the end, it all comes down to the same thing:

Collect the Dragon Balls before the other.

**Freeza's ship**

Freeza paced the floor of his ship, as he had been for the last 10 minutes. He was angered by his loss of direction as to where the last Dragon Ball was. He was angry with the Saiyan brat who had destroyed his men, and his chair. And, he was upset with the ineptitude of his troops.

It all comes down to anger.

"Call in the troops." ordered Freeza to Zarbon. Zarbon issued the command immediately, and it would be a few minutes before they would all fall in.

He had become so upset that he had decided to call in the Ginyu force, but they were on another mission. It would be at least a week before they would be able to reach the planet.

The troops came in and lined up by rank. It had been a few hours since the Saiyan brat had escaped.

"You," Freeza stated, pointing a finger at a scaley looking alien, "I put you in charge of finding the Saiyan over 12 hours ago."

"Y-yes, b-b-but sir-"

"Yet you have brought me nothing!" Freeza said.

"Sir, i-it's a rather large planet! I need more time to search!"

"Really, well, isn't that nice." said Freeza, "Well, time is one thing that you don't have." He raised a finger. The creature oened his mouth to say something, probably to beg.

The words never left his mouth.

Freeza left his hand in the air for a moment before pointing at another creature, "You," he said, "come here." The purple slug-like creature fearfully stumbled forward.

"Congratulations," Freeza said, "You've just been promoted."

**Cave, Namekian Northern region**

Silently, a young Saiyan awoke.

Saiyan. He wasn't even sure if he could call himself that anymore. He had fled from a battle, abandoned his pride. If he had been a ytrue Saiyan, he would have stayed, fought, and died.

He streatched out on the floor of the cavern, staring at the ceiling, and tracing the movements of Freeza's men. They all soomed so hopeless, franticly going about, searching every nook an cranny of the planet for a boy that could easily kill them on sight.

He stared, contemplating his next move. The way it seemed, this was just like a game of chess. Gohan against Freeza. And he had lost most of his pieces.

He came to his conclusion. He was completely outclassed. Training was necessary. For that, all scouters must be destroyed.

As gohan was thinking here, he suddenly jerked bolt upright. A new power was on the planet. And it was clashing with a high power almost it's equal. But Gohan recognized one power.

Vegeta.

And, although he hated to admit it, he needed the prince's help.

**Namek plains**

"Getting tired, Zarbon?!" Vegeta shouted as he ducked a roundhouse kick. He had only just touched down on the planet, and this blue pretty boy, along with a green alien, had located him immediately. The green creature was dead within seconds, of course, but Zarbon was another story. Quickly, Vegeta deflected an orange energy blast and redirected it at a mountain, where the explosion rang in his ears. He punched the creature's cheek, and Zarbon responded with a hook. Vegeta kicked, and zarbon shot energy blasts., which vegeta redirected. The two were toying with each other.

Soon, Vegeta grew bored with this, and grabbed Zarbon by the arms. he threw him to the ground, and charged a large blue blast.

"Die!" he shouted, releasing his attack. As soon as it left his fingertips, he knew something was amiss. Thhe bblast hit it's target, but he actually sensed Zarbon's energy _rise._ Being new at sensing powers, vegeta just thought that it was a lapse in his skill. As he turned, however, something grabbed his arm. He looked and found a monrterous face, snarling at him.

A face with Zarbn's hair.

All the while, Gohan watched, waiting for his chance to step in.

A large purple ball formed in his hand. Aimed straight for Zarbon.


End file.
